Indium tin oxide, also known as tin-doped indium oxide or ITO, is used in a variety of applications due to its electrical conductivity and optical transparency. For example, indium tin oxide has been used as an electrically conductive coating material in photovoltaic cells, smart windows, organic light-emitting diodes and flat-panel displays.
It has recently been discovered that the applications of indium tin oxide can be enhanced by using nanostructures of indium tin oxide, and indium tin oxide nanostructures, including nanowires, have been prepared. However, the indium tin oxide nanowires reported in the literature have been solid.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to seek new forms and applications of indium tin oxide.